The prior art reveals network plugs terminating cables and configured for insertion into sockets disposed in patch panels or the like. Such plugs typically comprise a tab which must be depressed in order to release a plug from a socket into which. Although insertion of a plug into a socket in most configurations is straightforward, on high density versions of such panels the inventors have noted that removal of plugs previously inserted into sockets can be difficult, as the tabs cannot be easily accessed due to the obstruction posed by other plugs and their respective cables.
The prior art also discloses tools which can be inserted to aid in accessing tabs such that the plugs can be removed from their respective sockets. Such tools, however, are cumbersome and easily lost.